The present invention is directed toward a tool for lifting a wire cooking rack, and more particularly a tool for lifting the cooking rack or grate of a conventional grill.
Tools for lifting wire racks are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,985 by Mahoney discloses a grill lifting tool having a grill engaging element that uses leverage to lift the grill grate by wedging the engaging element between two grill wires. The engaging element forces the concentration of the grill weight onto two of the wires providing the possibility of bending the wires. In addition the limited width of the engaging element and the grooves therein, provide a very limited attachment and the possibility that the grill rack could tip causing damage and/or injury.
To provide a more stable attachment U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,314 discloses a tool having a handle, a hook, and a stabilizing element that rests on the underside of the rack against several of the rack's parallel wires. Because the stabilizing component engages the underside of the rack the tool is designed for oven racks where the tool can be connected by accessing the rack from the front of the oven, as opposed to the top which would be required for connection to a conventional grill.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved wire rack lifting tool whereby a secure and stable connection with the wire rack can be quickly and easily made.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wire rack lifting tool that can be used easily in a variety of situations with a variety of wire racks.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a wire rack lifting tool that can be used for performing other cooking functions.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.